


True Confessions

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for legendland's 24 hours challenge. Kahlan gets a day to do or say anything, and no one will remember afterwards. As it happens, there is something she's been meaning to say to Cara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Confessions

****Kahlan has never been afraid to speak her mind. She is the Mother Confessor, and her breath is law.

But this is different, she thinks…

Until the night Shota enters their camp while Kahlan is on watch and the others are asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Kahlan demands—but not as angrily as Richard would. He discounts prophecy—Kahlan can't do the same.

Shota rolls her eyes. "Your wretched indecision disturbs my rest," she replies. "You have twenty-four hours to decide what your heart truly wants. No one else will remember your behavior, so choose wisely...or don't."

She is gone on the words, and Kahlan is left feeling very confused.

The next morning they follow the compass as usual, Richard striding in the lead all brave and handsome and wonderful the way he always is…Kahlan and Cara walk side by side, and Zedd just after them.

Kahlan steals a glance at Cara. The Mord'Sith who killed her sister, her companion in arms, the woman who has sworn to die for Richard if need be…Kahlan's friend. It feels strange.

Kahlan always feels strange around Cara of late.

She's about to hurry and catch up to Richard, but then she remembers what Shota told her last night.

"Cara?" Kahlan asks.

Cara raises her eyebrows inquiringly.

"When you said you thought of me as a friend in that tomb, and I said I saw you that way, too…" Kahlan begins hesitantly.

"We were delirious," Cara says firmly. "I thought I made it clear we would never speak of it again."

"Well, I was lying," Kahlan says. "I don't want you to be my friend."

Cara's face gets hard, like shutters have fallen over it.

Kahlan hurries on. "Because…I want you to be more than that. When I think about you, I feel all sweaty. Like when Richard is kissing me. And when I think about you getting hurt, I just—can't stand it. Cara, I think I'm in love with you."

There—Kahlan has said it. She dares look at Cara again. They've stopped walking, and Richard and Zedd are both staring at them, but Kahlan doesn't pay them much attention.

She'll get to Richard in a moment. She just has to know—

"Do you think—maybe—you and I…?" Kahlan gestures helplessly, hoping for understanding.

She's never been so bad with words in her life. The Mother Confessor doesn't get tongue-tied.

This thought leads to others about Cara's tongue, and Kahlan swallows.

Cara is not a woman of many words. She answers Kahlan's question—quite definitively—with a kiss.

Kahlan opens her eyes to see Richard looking stricken. She holds out her hands to him. "I love you, too, silly," she says, relief making her giddy.

Cara smiles, and yanks Richard closer so she can whisper something in his ear that makes him flush bright red.

And when this day is over and Richard and Cara forget Kahlan's confession, Kahlan vows she will make it again—properly.


End file.
